


Caged Freedom

by coffeeflavoredtears



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Henry Laurens Being an Asshole, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Washington is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeflavoredtears/pseuds/coffeeflavoredtears
Summary: Alexander had always hated being treated as nothing more than an object. He was just a plaything and nothing more. His whole life he had known that he was going to be sold into marriage for some reason or other. When a war begins to brew with a neighboring country, his father decides his son is old enough to marry.John Laurens was first in line for the throne. With a war brewing with a neighboring country, his father convinces him to take the country's offer of marriage to their prince. John hates the idea, although the knowledge he'd finally get something, or someone in this matter, to have his fun with.Arranged marriages are common and not completely unheard of, especially among royalty. This one, in particular, is going to prevent war from breaking out. Neither party is pleased, but it's not like they get much choice when their parents think it would be best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a re-written version of the original Caged Freedom, I hope you enjoy.

"Young prince, your father would like to speak with you." One of the royal courtiers came dashing around the side of the palace.

"He knows I'm in the middle of fencing practice, Jacque." John retorted, his brow furrowed as he attempted to keep his concentration on the tip of the instructors rapier.

"Of course he does your majesty." Jacque wheezed as he attempted to catch his breath, "but this is important."

"You always say that Jacque," john said dismissively as he pushed himself backward out of the way of his teachers swing, "And it never is."

"You are to be married, Sir."

John breath caught in his throat and he lost sight of his teacher's sword right before it hit him square in the chest winding him even more. He took a moment to regain his composure before hanging up his helmet and gloves. "He's in the throne room?"

Jacque nodded as John walked past him toward the throne room. King Henry had promised John he'd be given final say on who he'd wed, as long as he promised to consider what was best for the country. In other words, as long as he considered his fathers wishes this was one of the few choices in his life that he was supposed to have some say in. Was john surprised that his father was going to take that choice away? No. Was he upset? Absolutely.

He turned the corner to the throne room and slammed the double doors open without giving the attendants a chance to open them for him. He stormed toward his father who was speaking with a diplomat bearing the crest of Geldhol, the country south of his which has rich iron deposits along their shared border. His father told him that two generations ago those iron deposits belonged to his grandfather and are the rightful property of their kingdom. Tensions had been high since his father started insisting the land be returned and the royal family of Geldhol claimed to have no memory of or interest in that land belonging to his family.

"You remember me mentioning my son, don't you Sir Lester?

The one I've been training to carry himself with grace and dignity." king Henry said raising his eybrow as he turned his attention to John.

John purposely raised his voice, "What's this I hear about the happy marriage?"

"You will do well, my son and heir, to not shout at me, especially while in the presence of your future third cousin-in-law." King Henry gestured to The diplomat to his left. Then addressing Lester said "Allow me to speak with my son in private for a moment. I look forward the happy joining of our two families."

John waited patiently as Lester bowed and made his way out of the throne room. "Marrying me off now? Not content with just controlling my life while you're alive? You've got to make choices that will affect my life after you're long gone?"

Henry looked sternly at john, "You know the decisions I make are for your benefit and the benefit of this country. You know how these things work. And I'm not marrying you off. This prince, Alexander, is being given to you. You don't have to like him, but you do have to marry him. Who knows you may like him. If you get bored, you can always have someone else behind closed doors."

"What are you getting out of this?" John challenged.

"It's not about-"

"What are you getting out of this!"

Johns father shot up out of his chair "I'M GETTING TWO THIRDS OF THE IRON DEPOSITS AND SOME POWER IN THE AFFAIRS OF THE GELDHOL FAMILY! Is that what you want? For me to be the bad guy. I'm providing for your future. I'm making this country more prosperous. I'm getting you a companion and all the thanks I get is an ungrateful son who makes me look bad in front of diplomats?"

"No- I just-"

"You are better than this, John. I raised you for greatness." Henry dropped back down in his throne and pinched his nose, "Maybe I haven't let you be around people your own age enough. I hope having a companion will help you learn the joy of being a leader and to enjoy you daily life more."

"Father please, I'm happy to get married if it's what's best for the country," he was not happy, "but I want you to be more honest with me. You want me to run this country some day? That means you have to start showing me what it's really like."

Henry sighed, "I will John, but you have to start by showing me that you are ready. I know you can handle the staff well, but they've been servants since birth. I hear this prince Alexander can be a handful. Show me that you can handle him, and have fun while you are at it my boy. Then I can start to give you more responsibility."

John nodded and was about to turn to leave when Henry spoke up again, "He will be here in a week so you can get acquainted before the wedding. Why don't you write him a letter. Show him how things will work before he even gets here."

"He won't have time to reply before he arrives." John said quizzicaly.

"Write it anyway. Give him something to think about."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dear Alexander,_

_Seems we are to be wed dear prince. I wonder if it's as much a surprise to you as it is to me. I'm told stories of your fiery nature, something I am prepared to handle. I look forward to our eventual rendezvous. It's not every day you first lay eyes upon the person with whom you will spend your life._

_Your fiance,_

_Prince John Laurens of Agoth_


	2. Chapter 2

When Alexander had initially been told he was marrying John he had been furious. Then excited to wreak havoc. But as the days progressed closer to the day he was growing more and more anxious. The more he heard about John the more scared he grew of what was to happen. The day he received the letter from John only angered him more. He was only surprised of this? There was no anger and fear of the marriage, though Alexander assumed it was different.

Unlike him, who was being married off and being given as a gift, John was the one receiving him like he was an object. Which Alex assumed he was to them. He was constantly reminded of how disappointed his father was in him for not being a girl. It showed in the way even as a boy he was dressed up like a little girl and forced to act how a 'lady' would act. His entire life was his father making him something he wasn't.

When Alexander read the letter he was furious. He hated how John had signed off as his fiance. He never agreed to any of this! Alex took the letter and crumpled it up, storming to the throne room where he knew his father would be. He knew if his mother we're still around she would have never allowed his father to do this. He slammed the door open, ignoring the confused stare from the diplomat, most likely from Agoth.

Washington glared at Alexander as he stormed in. "My apologies. It seems my son has no memory of proper etiquette. Would you mind stepping out for a moment?" He asked, though it was obviously less of a question and more of an order. The diplomat nodded however and left the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut Washington was on Alexander.

"What have I told you about storming in here like that? You need to start behaving or your husband will not want you. You need to behave for him Alexander." Washington growled angrily, glaring at Alexander.

"What of it? It's not like it matters. I'm not going to do it. I refuse. If you attempt to force me I'll..." he thought for a moment of a good threat. "I'll kill myself! You can't do anything with a dead child no? And you wouldn't ever think of making James take my place. You need your heir."

This only upset Washington further. "And if you try that I'll have no choice but to lock you in a room alone with no means of harming yourself. You get no choice in this. It was the whole reason I didn't have you killed ages ago. You know this. Now quiet down, do what you've been taught, and behave. When we leave I'll have you chained to the carriage if I must to keep you there."

"Do it! Try locking me up and see how well that will blow over with people. As soon as I'm out I'll have two months to make a move, and I doubt you want my future 'husband'," he used air quotes for the word husband, still refusing to believe it would happen as soon as he started causing trouble, "Likes getting to know me with the knowledge I'm fucking crazy? Do you really think they'd go through with the marriage if I'm labeled insane?!" He shouted his entire rant, pissed off.

Washington only glared at him. "Go to your rooms. You're not to come out until we leave, and I will have guards posted outside any doors and windows in case you try anything." Alexander didn't move. He was determined to win this fight. "Now or I'll have you dragged there by your hair." He threatened, causing Alex to finally break and head to his rooms. He went straight to his bedroom and pulled out a spare sheet of notebook paper, scribbling out a letter in response to John's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_John,_

_Cut the bullshit. I give you a week tops before you call the whole thing off I don't want to do this in the slightest and you can't be happy about it either. There's no way I'm doing this willingly. You also think my temper is anywhere near what people say? It's only a fraction of it. I'd be scared of more happening once I arrived then some resistance._

_Yours Truly,_

_Alexander Hamilton of Gehldol_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Alexander was done with the letter, he sealed it and had it sent off, hoping it arrived before he did. He just had to deal with all this long enough to find a way out. He'd be okay once he got them to call it off. It would be okay and he could hide out in a nearby village for the rest of his life, cut off his hair, and change his name. Escape the life he had been thrust into since a child.

That night as Alex lay in bed he thought of different ways to get out of it. He knew some of the thoughts probably weren't the best, but all that had ever been done about them was his father calling him crazy and ending up chained in some random empty room for weeks on end to 'cure' him of his 'craziness'. Yet another reason he always wanted to leave.

All Alexander knew as he fell asleep was that he needed to find a way out of all this, if only for his life and freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week John's life didn't change much. He got up early, went to his studies, ate, studied more, ate again, practiced his sports, ate with his father, and had a little free time before bed. Same as always. Even with his busy schedule, he did have opportunities to think about getting married, but when those opportunities presented themselves he usually found something else with which he could occupy his thoughts. He didn't really want to think about the whole thing. He didn't know how to feel about it. On one hand he hated it. It wasn't his decision. Nothing ever was. On the other hand, maybe his father was right? Maybe he could even enjoy being married.

It was happening, so might as well try to enjoy it. He found little ways to get through his studies. He'd question the teachers frivolously until he could feel anger rolling off of them in waves. He'd doodle even when he wasn't studying art. Fencing every other day made him feel powerful. He was good at fencing. On the days he didn't fence he got to do equestrian sports. Being around the horses was one of the most rejuvenating parts of his life. If he really thought about it, his life wasn't so bad. He could get through lectures on cartography and diplomacy. He could get through nightly silence or fighting with his father. He could get through having no meaningful human contact, and he could get through a marriage whether he ended up liking the person or not.

He absolutely didn't want to think about Alexander. If he thought about him the whole affair would seem closer and more real. He wanted to saver his final week alone. He didn't want some toy prince already taking up space in his mind. Sometimes, though, he couldn't stop his mind from wondering. How old was he? How tall was he? What did he look like? What kind of clothes would he wear? Would he want flowers? Would he like sports? Would he like fancy dinner parties? Would he be attracted to John? Would he like John? John wanted Alexander to like him.

Could he hate John? Could he be made to obey John as his father requested? Did John want Alexander to obey him?... Yes... Neither of them have a choice in the matter anyway, so yes.

The days passed slowly and also terribly quickly. Before he knew it, it was the evening before his betrothed was set to arrive. At the dinner table his father informed him he was to be up early for Prince Alexander's morning arrival. He was also to wear his finest clothes and make sure that prince Alexander new his place.

"Surely I should also try to help him feel comfortable on his first day in a new land? Kind but firm?" John questioned.

"Do as you will," Henry dabbed at his mouth with a towel as he spoke, "but know that, while this is for the welfare of you and the kingdom, it is also a test."

"Yes sir." The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

As he was about to retire a courier handed John a letter. The wax seal was the crest of Gehldol. It couldn't be... John tore open the letter. Prince Alexander's angry scrawl stared up at him. As he read, John's head started to spin. Why was Alexander so mad, already? They hadn't even met yet and Alexander already hated him? How? Why? It struck John then just how real this prince was. He wasn't a vague concept anymore. He was flesh and blood. He had a mind, a mind that wrote this letter. This. angry. letter.

Alexander really didn't want this marriage to happen. He knew John didn't like it either? Or was that just conjecture? Was he threatening John? He has the gall? He has the gall to threaten the Prince of Agoth! He has the gall to threaten his superior. John hadn't been ready for tommorrow, but he was now.

John's sleep was uneasy and felt short. When his personal servant woke him, he did not exchange the pleasantries he normally would. He got dressed in a festering silence that built through breakfast. His betrothed's arrival was taking longer than expected, and the silence grew. Around noon trumpets signaled that Prince Alexander's carriage was coming through the castle gates, so John walked in his looming silence toward the castle's entrance.  


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander did all he could over the next week to cause problems wherever he could. From letting out the carriage horses in the middle of the night in hopes they ran away to almost physical fights with his father. He did not want this marriage to go through.

He knew nobody was seeing the situation his way. To them it was just him doing his duty for his kingdom. Nobody seemed to see that to him he was being sold off as if he didn't matter in the slightest and it hurt. It hurt to know his own family would don't his to him and force him into something he didn't want in the slightest.

He had even tried to give then a good scare by leaving a tied rope in his room to be found, hoping someone would grow worried enough to call it off see that he couldn't handle being married off like you'd do to a daughter. He wasn't that. But all.it got him was more shouting from his father and more supervision in his room.

Everything was changing around him however. His belongings that held any sentimental value we're being packed into bags, and slowly his rooms were becoming less his own, and more like the empty ones throughout the palace. It was rapid too. He'd leave his room for a meal and when he came back more things were missing. It made the whole situation more real.

Every time thoughts if John would cross his mind he'd push them away, reminding himself he only needed to put up with him long enough to get him to hate him so much he couldn't handle having Alexander as his husband. These reminders are what got him through the days.

On the evening he was to depart he freaked out and refused to get inside to leave. His father had forced him into an emerald green dress for his first meeting with John. A dress! It was like one final punch in the gut as to what his father viewed him mas. That he was just some toy for him to play with and dress up until something better is offered for his fate. In this case the something better being the marriage, even if it was not much better according to Alexander.

Luckily to Alexander, he was able to fall asleep in the carriage on the way there. He had been sent off alone in a separate carriage from his father, due to the tension between them as of late. As they were leaving, James, Alexander's older brother ran out to say goodbye and gift a small box to Alexander, telling him to open it on the road. With a smile and a nod, he had taken it from him and set it down. In his lap.

As the morning strolled in, Alexander awoke in the carriage. He asked the driver how far they were and grumbled upon hearing they'd be there in a few hours. So he took his last chance to get out of the whole thing. He took the box from his brother in hand, and as soon as he got the chance, flung open the door and jumped out.

He got a little ways away before he heard footsteps behind him, chasing him through the woods areas. Alex made it about a mile before someone fully caught up and stopped him by grabbing his leg and tripping him. Whoever it was took him being on the floor as a chance to throw Alexander over his shoulder, only annoying him further. Though he secretly was proud he had at least torn up the bottom of the dress, hoping his father would have him change into a nice suit.

That wasn't the case. Washington seemed to expect him to try something, and had some of the maids who had come along with them pull Alexander into another dress, this one a pale blue. Unluckily for him, those same maids were ordered to stay in the carriage with him to be sure he couldn't try anything further.

Alex spent the next while in silence, shoving the present from James into one of the few bags in there with him. He only grew more distressed as they grew nearer to where he'd be stuck for the rest of his life. Alexander was counting down the minutes left he had of freedom. Though when he really thought of it, did he ever really have any?

Passing through the gates were like a stab in the gut. It all felt so real actually being there, and the fear of what would become of him only grew. Everything from that moment on felt like an out of body experience. As if he were watching someone else be given away like an object and not himself.

Though he knew better. All the sound around him was drowned out by raging thoughts of fear and worry, and he could barely he the trumpets that were to signify his arrival. He barely noticed being led out of the carriage and taken to stand next to his father, a blank look on his face as he stood there, gut clenching as he waited for his future 'husband' to walk out and greet them. He felt like he was going to throw up, barely containing himself.

Welcome to your new Hell... he told himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The direct sunlight was harsher than the sunlight filtered through the castle's windows. John squinted momentarily as his eyes adjusted. In front of him was a train of carriages each lavishly decorated and bearing the crest of Gehldol. As they rolled to a stop, John took his place next to his father. King Henry nodded to acknowledge John's presence. They stood rigid at the top of the stairs that led to the castles entrance. They looked down as King George of Gehldol stepped out of the first carriage. He stood tall and proud against the glare of the sun and the glare of the rival royal family. King Henry bowed his head to King George who nodded politely back.

Then everyone turned their attention to the second carriage. The carriage from which John's betrothed should emerge. The door started to click open. John could feel each slow beat of his heart. He could hear each thump as if it were slowed by some form of witchcraft. Time itself seemed to almost stop as he waited, in the middle of a breath, in the middle of a click, for his first glimpse of Prince Alexander. Every thought that could possibly race through his head did, and they moved so quickly that it was as if he couldn't think at all. Then, suddenly, the door was open, and time flowed again.

To John's surprise, a maiden in a glittering pale blue gown made her way out of the carriage. Perhaps she was Alexander's mother? Or maybe his sister? John waited again for his glimpse of Alexander, but the only people who followed the mystery woman out of the carriage were a bunch of maids. As the young woman made her way toward King George, John got a better look at her face. It took him a moment before he realized he'd made an erroneous assumption, and the man before him was unlike anything he'd ever laid eyes on.

Sure he'd seen men in dresses before, but none of them looked like prince Alexander. Although the Prince looked uncomfortable, he knew how to move in a dress in a way that almost made John envious.

And was he wearing a corset? Because his body curved in a way John had never considered. Alexander's hair was styled less extravagantly than most princesses would wear theirs, it was loose and messy as if he'd taken a fall, but the way the dark bands caught the sun and fell around his shoulders was absolutely mesmerizing. Prince Alexander finished making his way to his father, but he didn't seem to see john or king Henry yet. He looked distant as he stood next to his father. It was a look that made him appear more doll-like than human. He seemed empty and beaten, but when John looked at his deep brown eyes he thought he could see a passion brewing.

John made his way down the stairs with a feeling in his gut that he didn't quite understand. When he reached the bottom, where King Henry and Prince Alexander waited for him to escort them, he first bowed and introduced himself to King George as was customary. Then he turned to Prince Alexander. He hesitated for a moment when their eyes met. He felt Alexander's glare like daggers. Emotions he couldn't pinpoint threatened to make him dizzy, but he couldn't let any of that show if he wanted to please his father. If he wanted Prince Alexander to respect him and to obey him, he had to push whatever was happening in his mind aside and put on a show.

With a flourish he bowed to Alexander and smirked "Dearest Prince, we meet at last. I do hope you will join my father and I for lunch, so that we can get to know each other." Then he reached out his hand as an invitation, so that he might kiss Alexander's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the carriage stopped, Alexander climbed out shakily, hating that he probably looked like a girl from such a distance, the feeling of the corset tight against his ribs. He refused to look in the direction he knew John and his father would be standing, keeping his head down as he was ushered to join his father, who took his arm, holding it tight enough to bruise.

"You are to behave yourself, do you understand? Listen to what you are told. A lot is on the line here." Washington said quietly and harshly. Alex didn't listen however. He kept his gaze forward. He felt empty, as if simply being there was sucking the little bit of life out of him that remained. When they reached where King Henry and John were he finally looked up, his gaze at John empty, yet full of rage.

He refused to admit that John wasn't exactly the worst looking. He wasn't going to like this. He was supposed to hate every moment of this. He stared him in the eyes, glaring angrily. When John spoke to him he gave no response and didn't make any move of a proper greeting. Alex knew from the start he wanted to be as difficult as possible. So he was. When he felt his father dig his nails into his arm, Alex made no move to do what he knew he should and continued to stand there. He simply continued to glare at John.

"My apologies." George cut in. "As I've mentioned, Alexander can be quite stubborn. I'm sure he would love to." He smiled, letting go of Alexander, who continued to make no move to speak or make any input. The sting on his arm felt more prominent and he was sure there would be a bruise later. But it didn't matter to him. He just needed to be obnoxious until they didn't want to put up with him anymore. Alex knew it wouldn't be too hard with all the nannies he'd scared away as a kid.

"Not as stubborn as you when you decided to stop mom's treatment, wouldn't you say?" He said calmly, playing with his nails. A low-blow, he knew, but he knew it would piss his father off for bringing it up. It always did. And now that they were somewhere where his father couldn't try anything he was safe to make as many of these comments as he pleased. Maybe King Henry wouldn't want to make any deals with someone who would stoop so low as to kill his own wife.

Washington's reaction was just was he had hoped. He was fuming, glaring at Alexander. Yet he had to keep his facade as calm as possible. There was no lashing out at him here, and Alex smirked at the thought proudly. He was willing to play dirty, even if it meant bringing up old memories he had suppressed for years.

Now that he knew he was trapped he decided he would rather die than let himself be pushed around for the reset of his life. If he was going to be forced to do this he would make it as enjoyable for himself as possible, and enjoy making his father angry in the process. "You know what I have said about bringing that up Alexander. It was not my fault, now drop it." Geoge spoke in a low tone, keeping his voice calm.

It only encouraged Alexander more, who turned to his father. "Drop it like you dropped the bills for mom's medicine?" He was smiling outright now, finding joy in angering his father somewhere there could be no snapping at him. He didn't care if he was seen as an asshole or disrespectful. If anything that would only help him.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander did not place his hand in John's, so John just had to stand there with his hand extended. Waiting... Alexander held his gaze for an uncomfortably long time. Suddenly Alexander's expression changed and it seemed like he was holding in a wince. As quickly as the expression had come, it passed, and John wasn't sure he'd really seen it. Before John could say anything or try to confirm what he'd seen, King George spoke up, "My Apologies. As I've mentioned Alexander can be quite stubborn. I'm sure he'd love to."

King George pushed Prince Alexander closer to John. As Alexander got closer to him, John immediately felt guilty. Why did he feel guilty? He didn't get much of a chance to explore the origin of that feeling before Alexander looked down at his hands, twiddled his thumbs and said something about king George not continuing his mother's treatments. That seemed like a touchy subject, so John peeled his gaze from Alexander to see King George's response. What he saw chilled him to the bone. George kept his cool facade as he responded dismissively, but in his eyes John saw a malice more terrifying and complete than he'd ever seen. Surely Prince Alexander wasn't going to confront that gaze, the gaze that wanted blood? John looked at Alexander and Alexander was smiling? How could he face that and smile? Alex jeered at George again.

John saw the muscles in king George's arm tense through his sleeve, and John reacted on instinct. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd grabbed Alexander by the hip and pulled him out of the way. George's hand extended to slap Alexander, but missed as his target moved. As John was pulling Alexander, his foot caught in the Prince's skirt which sent them both tumbling down. John made sure to position himself so that when they hit the ground Alexander would land on top of him instead of the hard stone that paved the walkway.

He was as shocked as everyone else to find himself in a pile on the ground and considerably more winded then the two towering Kings that looked down disapprovingly.

"I apologize for my son's behavior." King Henry addressed King George, "He really should know that disobedient children need to be punished."

\-------------------

Alex had expected shouting, maybe a slap or two behind closed doors later, but he didn't expect George to do something in front of both John and Henry. When he saw his father's arm begin to make a move he instinctively made a move to step away, but was shocked when he felt John pull him away, letting out a yelp when his foot caught in the skirt he had been forced into, and he and John fell tumbling to the floor.

He huffed when he landed on top of John, pulling up off him as soon as they hit the floor, not wanting to be so close to the other. He looked up, still glaring at his father when he heard King Henry apologize for John pulling Alexander out of the way? He wasn't some child caught stealing sweets from the kitchen. He was an adult who didn't want to be treated like an object!

"No need to apologize for that. Alexander should know better than to talk back anyway." He turned to glare at Alexander, and by the way Alex was unfazed  by the glare that usually sent maids and servants running off in fear it was easy to tell it was a dance they had done many times prior, and Alexander, having no regard left for his own safety decided to snap back per usual.

"Yes I apologize for simply stating facts. It's not like one would mind the presence of a killer, no?" He was smiling, not caring what happened to him by now. Being killed or kicked out would only be an escape from this anyway. He had nothing to lose. "Not only a killer might I add, but a wife beater?" He raised an eyebrow, playing it off as if he had no idea what he was saying.

This only angered Washington further. "You will shut your mouth now Alexander before you truly regret it." He spat at him before turning back to King Henry. "He's simply crazy to put it gently. Usually a good beating will do. Just need to put him in his place and remind him where he stands in the world." He forced a smile, shooting Alexander a quick glare, Alex remaining indifferent to the threats.

They both knew the game, yet there were different players this time, and a different mindset while playing. Instead of the two of them going at it until James stepped in, Alex now had nothing to lose, and there were two brand new players. It was anyone's game by this point.  


	7. Chapter 7

John just laid there. He could have gotten up as soon as Alexander got up. Instead he stayed on the floor. There was a lot to take in. The most important thing for him to process was that King Henry had apologized to King George for John's behavior, which was pulling Alexander out of the way of physical danger. The apology was clearly also meant to reprimand John. John had upset Henry when he was supposed to be proving himself to his father. 

Did that mean Henry was ok with George hitting his son? Henry had never laid a hand on John as far as John could remember. Perhaps Henry approving of wife murder and son beating was a twisted show of strength or good faith to the head of a neighboring royal family? John had to believe that his father couldn't actually just accept those things. Not the man, despite the tension in their family relationship, John hopped to emulate one day. 

John had to believe his father had a bigger plan, even though something in his gut told him Henry may be a darker man then John ever wanted to admit.Whether his fathers intentions where in the right place or not ultimately didn't matter. John had to follow orders. If Henry wanted him to let Alexander be hit, he had to obey. If Henry wanted him to support murder, he had to obey. If Henry wanted him to control Prince Alexander, He would have to obey. John pushed down his uneasiness and mentally prepped himself to stand and rejoin the conversation.

John pushed himself to his feet leaving the lazy atmosphere at ground level and entering the brewing storm above. He came back from his daze to see Alexander's incongruous smile once again squaring off with King George's paralyzing stare.

While they argued Henry leaned over to whisper discreetly in John's ear "You want to stop being a disappointment prove yourself to me? Bend this situation to your will." Henry chuckled as he pulled away, "I'll step in if you fail."

John's will? What did John want? He wanted to please his father. He wanted Alexander... to be safe? Or did he just want Alexander? John didn't know what he wanted, but diffusing this situation seemed like a good place to start. If everything would just calm down, he could actually take time to think.

John caught the tail end of what King George was saying. Then John made his attempt at taking control. "I'm dreadfully sorry for my behavior before your Majesty." John finessed, "I must have become giddy and momentarily lost my senses. Meeting one's future husband for the first time is an experience one cannot prepare for. I see very clearly what you mean now." He did his best to look condescendingly at Prince Alexander even though his stomach did an unexpected flip. 

"If you must reprimand him now, I will have no complaints, but why should we linger on unpleasantness out here in the blinding sun. Let us all instead go inside for lunch. We've prepared quite a feast, and then his greatness King George can finally be rid of his burden and travel home safely on a full stomach. How about it?" John extended a hand to Alexander once again, hoping the prince would take it. If he could get Alexander even a little bit further away from George the situation might have a chance to de-escalate.

\------------------

Alexander glanced at John when he got up but thought nothing of it. He had no care for what happened at this point nothing that happened here today would be anything new, save being given away like some toy. When John started speaking he rolled his eyes. He hadn’t done anything but pulled him out of the way! Why would he apologize to his father who had tried to hit him?

The look John ended up giving him made Alex want to laugh. He could tell it was even just a little fake, though that was all he needed. Just a little hole to crawl into and break from the inside out. Though the mention of food made his stomach churn. He hadn’t been allowed to eat very much in the week prior to leaving, and eating now after so long didn’t sound too pleasant.

He internally gagged, not paying attention to his father’s response. “Of course. Let us go feast then before I leave.” Alex didn’t notice John holding his hand out to him. He would usually ignore mentions of food, but it had been so long since he was allowed the thought of eating made him sick to the stomach. He felt gross, but he knew he would have to act like he was fine. Instead of arguing back this time he stepped away, holding his stomach.

It took a few moments for him to push away those thoughts and slip on a mask as if nothing had happened. He then noticed John’s hand and played it off as if he had known the whole time and simply chose to ignore him. Alexander rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his stomach, pushing away the uneasiness. He told himself he was fine and stood there stubbornly, ignoring what was going on around him. The more he thought about eating the worse he felt. Had it really been a week? Sure he’d had water but he knew not eating would catch up with him eventually. Not thinking about food and sleeping most of the days had probably helped, but it seemed to be catching up with him now as everything slowly grew blurry.

He was too gone to notice everyone around him and had given up on hiding his feeling sick, head throbbing and everything becoming blurry rather quickly. A mix of feelings ranging from the anxiety and the reality of his situation sinking in and his body catching up with not eating and being taken care of for so long washed over him. It wasn’t long before he felt himself falling to the floor, everything around him going black.

George was unfazed when Alexander fell to the floor. He had seen it happen many times before when he would withhold food or he would beat him bloody and his son would try and walk. He only glanced at him, giving it no second thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Good, King George agreed to have lunch. That meant two things: George had stopped arguing with Alex for a moment and had given some control of the situation to John. If he could keep this up, things could stay cordial and King George would be gone soon.

The only snag in the plan was that Alex still hadn't taken his hand. If John started leading everyone to the dinning hall without Alexander taking his hand, then he will have in a small way allowed the prince to disobey him. Even though it was a minor detail John new his father would be disappointed if Alexander didn't follow John's every instruction. So he stood there once again with his hand extended. Waiting. He would have to make an effort to remember never to hold his hand out like this again, at least not in front of his father, or until Alexander was properly trained.

Then Alex fell. It wasn't graceful. It wasn't dignified. It was fast and it was jarring. He'd looked queasy for one moment, and the next he was in a pitiful crumpled pile on the floor. John stopped holding his hand out. Both King George and King Henry looked unconcerned, so John decided he would also have to act unconcerned. Acting like he didn't care was harder than he expected, but he still put on a show.

"Gentelmen, I can see to this." He scoffed slightly gesturing at Alexander "Why don't you go on ahead without me? I'll join you for lunch once I've finished with this... situation."

King Henry smirked almost imperceptibly, "That's a good idea." He turned to George. "King George, let us not be inconvenienced. Join me for a meal. We're nearly family after all."

And with that the two rulers were gone, and John was left with Alexander's worryingly motionless body. Once he was certain the kings were far enough away John went to action. He got the staff to help him move Alexander to his recently assigned chambers next to John's. He made sure the prince was in bed with a doctor tending to him. He also ordered a member of kitchen staff to make sure Alexander had food and water ready for when he woke up. He set guards outside of Alexander's room and told them not to let King George in and to make sure Alexander didn't wander beyond his new parlor. Finally John asked to be informed when Alexander woke up, but only after King George was gone. Once he was confident everything was handled, he joined the Kings for lunch.

John's father had always spoken disapprovingly of George, but now they conversed as if they were old friends. Henry made a point of showing John off throughout the meal. His actions practically screamed look at how perfectly I've crafted my son. John was happy to perform for Henry. It wasn't every day he received this kind of praise, even if it was likely part of some self serving tactic Henry had cooked up. It was rather tiring though, so after the meal he made sure King George left then asked permission to retire.

"Of course you may, John. Other than that little slip up, you've done very well today." Henry paused for a moment, "Do make sure though that you control Alexander. Perhaps start by having some fun tonight?" Then Henry left, and John could relax a little. He decided to go back to his room and await word on Alexander.

\-------------

It took Alex a little over two hours to wake up. When he did, the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer on the hard floor and had been moved to a proper bed. He was comfy and almost wanted to just close his eyes and go back to sleep, but he didn’t. He waited for the light pounding in his had to go away before sitting up and rubbing his eyes, taking a look around the room.

The room itself was quite plain, and in a corner sat some of his things.He could still feel the material of the dress on his skin and the corset around his waist, and decided to quickly change into something a little more comfortable before looking around the room. He ended up settling on a button up and nicer pants, letting out a breath as he untied the corset. When it was off he took the chance to breathe properly, baffled as to how women did it all day.

When he was dressed and presentable he looked around the room, finding a platter with food and water, deciding to ignore it. Food still sounded sickening. He looked through the drawers and such before remembering the parcel his brother had given him before he parted. With that thought in mind he dug through his bags until he found it, sitting on the bed once again while carefully opening it, as if tearing anything would ruin whatever was inside.

Wrapped inside was a pair of matching notebooks and one of his fountain pens, a small jar of ink beside them. In the front page of one of the notebooks he saw a note was written, smiling as he read through it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexander,

I overheard father refused to allow you to bring anything to write with. I thought you might enjoy having these, hoping you can get ahold of more ink when you inevitably run out. Stay strong and try to keep your mouth shut from time to time. I don’t want to be informed you’ve gotten yourself killed before I can see you again.

With love,

James

~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Alexander was done reading the note he had tears in his eyes. He ran a gentle hand over the cover, a small smile on his face. James had always been the only one to show him any kindness after their mother had passed while Alex was young, and even if it seemed like a small and insignificant gift it meant a lot to him. It was a small reminder that he’d always have James to support him and keep him safe.

The notebooks themselves weren’t anything grand either, with simple leather covers and the only detail being his name scrawled in cursive across the front in gold. Out of everything he had been able to bring this was the most valuable.

He simply sat there, missing the one person in his life that seemed to care what happened to him. He felt his mind drifting away and instead of stopping it and bringing himself back to reality he let it go, memories of his early childhood from playing happily with his mother and James to falling down and getting hurt.

He mildly acknowledges the warm tears on his face but overall ignored him, wishing for nothing other than to be with his brother again, having some form or loose protection, or someone to sneak him an apple during the more intense times his father would get upset. On the outside he was simply looking at these notebooks crying however, no sign his mind was somewhere else.


End file.
